1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for connecting together a conventional ceiling runner with a decorative trim for the edge of a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat Nos. 3,798,865 and 5,195,289 disclose a clip means which secures a ceiling grid member to a wall member. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,865, a slide lock clip means 30 is used in a ceiling grid structure for securing cross members 16 to wall members 12. The structure of the patent pinches the cross members of the ceiling structure and engages grooves in a trim member without the use of any positive fastening means to hold the clip to the trim means. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,289, a clip 23 pinches the cross members of the ceiling structure and also engages grooves in the trim strip without a means for locking the connector means to the trim strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,419 discloses a connector used in suspended ceiling structures having a two piece slide lock design. The patent fails to disclose a connector clip secured to a trim strip by pinching a protrusion on the trim strip when a screw connecting the two piece connector clip is tightened.
The object of the invention herein is to have a positive engagement of the connector with both the ceiling runner of the suspended ceiling system and the trim strip which is used as a decorative edge to the ceiling suspension structure.